Naruto Son of the Gods: Book One
by Shadowydeath1599
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is four years old when his life turns to Hell. He almost dies and has a run in with the Kyubbi. After entering the Forest of Death he becomes almost completely in tune with nature, but is transported to another world where he meets no other than Percy Jackson. Join Naruto and Percy Jackson as they battle evil and save the world from the Titans and beings even older.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Naruto Uzumaki, orphan since birth, was an outcast. He was overcharged everywhere (at least where they would even let him in), He lived in an orphanage that only fed him rotting food (when they fed him at all), and every year, on his birthday, he was chased by the village and was beaten. Every year, he would try and disappear, but was always found. This year he thought, he had found the one place where he would be safe from the village. This year was one that he would remember for the rest of his life… if there was a rest.

The Third Hokage was, to put it lightly, pissed. Every year, on this day, his unofficial grandson, Naruto Uzumaki, was beaten within an inch of his life. That he could deal with. It was hard, but he could deal with it. It pained him a lot to see the child that called him Jiji beaten and almost killed. Once a year was hard to deal with, but he had to do it. But now, he was raging. His AMBU had been informed, by himself, that it was time to see Naruto's medical records. When they brought it in he was given a sight he hoped beyond hope that it was a cruel prank or a joke by the hospital. Sure he had given them the order to put all of his medical records in a separate room that only he and few others could enter, but the number of boxes that the AMBU were carrying in was insane. Each AMBU was carrying seven boxes filled to the brim with scrolls. One fell out and he stepped over and picked it up. He opened it and saw several storage seals. "Why are there scrolls with storage seals…" then it hit him. "AMBU please tell me that they forced you to bring me all the medical records in the hospital," there was worry evident in his voice. "I'm sorry Hokage-Sama, but that is not the case. These are the records of only Naruto Uzumaki. No one else. Now if you will excuse us… we must finish grabbing the records you asked for," The AMBU captain said and was about to disappear in a body flicker. "Wait! Are you telling me there are more in the room I set aside?" The AMBU captain stopped the body flicker and looked the Hokage straight in the eyes and said, "Yes sir, I guess you don't really know what's going on in this village, even after these four years." On that note the AMBU in the weasel mask disappeared in a puff of smoke along with the other four that were with him.

The Third Hokage sat down and looked at the piles of boxes that were sitting on the floor of his office. When he had finally gotten the courage to look at the box labeled with 1 he stood up and lifted the box onto his desk. After lifting the lid his heart almost stopped. There were hundreds of scrolls in the box and all looked like they were storage scrolls. He took one off the top and opened it to see that there were more than one storage seal on the one scroll he went to the top of the scroll and channeled his chakra into it. His heart dropped even more when it was a stack of papers that almost made the desk fall apart from the weight. He sat down and started to read. When he had finished with the sheet in front of him he had tears in his eyes. _Naruto just what have you gone through? _He stood up and said, "AMBU." A member of the Konoha Black Ops appeared in front of him with his head bowed. "Bring me Itatchi NOW!" "Hai." And with that he disappeared. A few minutes later Itatchi stood in front of the old man. "Hai Hokage-Sama?" "You are to find everyone responsible for all the injuries Naruto Uzumaki sustained in his four years of life and give them to Ibiki." Itatchi stood up with a fully developed Sharinngan and said with KI (Killing Intent) lacing his words, "Hai." "And tell him that he can do ANYTHING to them… even give them to… Anko," The old man had enough KI to kill the Shigami and Kami as well in those words. "With pleasure sir." He disappeared with a body flicker.

In a throne room in the heavens a man walked out from behind the throne. "I told you the old man would take it well. I even expected this from the Uchiha. Learning of what happened to this child when he was still the age of one… that could stop anyone who knew in their tracks… even you, Kami." The man was dressed in black everything. He had on a black cloak with a black shirt, black pants, black socks, even black shoes. He was holding a winged staff with two intertwining snakes on it. "Looks like I won the bet. I will take the boy to the realm of his father tonight." As he was about to leave, the woman on the throne looked at him and asked, "Can the boy stay one more night? I will miss his endless energy and his practical jokes. I also wish to see where he will hide today. It is a place that even Apollo's Oracle couldn't foresee." The man in black looked at her and asked, "Can you promise that he won't get hurt on the way? Compared to his life… ours were easy. He was born and his parents couldn't look after him. We can blame the Ancient Rules all we want, but that doesn't change them." "I can't promise that he won't be hurt, but I can promise that it will be no more than two kunai in the back of his left arm. The rest I can stop without direct interference." The woman was desperate to see the child for one last night. "Very well, he can stay this last night, but no more. When he wakes he will be in his father's realm." With that he went up in flames that were pure white and cast enough light to blind the goddess for a few seconds. When she could see again she looked back at the globe that she used for watching the young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. With tears in her eyes she said, "Good luck in your life Naruto, you truly are the son that I gave birth to."

**AN: Cliff hanger Dun Dun Dun… Sorry for the short chapter the others will be longer and go into more detail. Tell me if you like cliff hangers or not in your reviews. This is my first fan fic so flames are sure to come… I hope I don't get too many. I would love to get feedback from you guys on what I could improve and such. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I got lost on the road of life… damn now I'm starting to sound like Kakashi.**

**Thank you to killijimaru for being troublesome (Damn now it's Shikamaru who next? Am I going to start saying "Believe It!" after every sentence?) and catching the mistake on the Leaf's Black ops force I never even realized that I was spelling it wrong.**

**No Naruto is not a god because his father was not a god, he was an immortal and he will get some of his father's abilities. However it will have a twist in the idea at his claiming. Wait till he shows up in Camp half blood and his claimed by a Japanese goddess lol. ;P**

Chapter Two

A blonde haired, blue eyed child was running through the streets of the hidden leaf village. It was October tenth; the fourth anniversary of the defeat of the great demon that terrorized the village and it was time for the annual "fox hunt" as the villagers called it. Behind said child were large numbers of civilians and Shinobi alike, all brandishing pitchforks and other sharp objects. 'What did I do to deserve this?' was the only thought running through his head as he zigzagged through the village with a path already lined out to his destination. The mob behind him were shouting things like, "Die Demon brat!" and "Let's finish what the Fourth started!". As he ran, he saw that several of the shinobi in the ranks of the mob were getting impatient and wanted to get him now. He looked back with worry as he poured on more speed. In his mind he started to giggle thinking, 'Looks like being chased by mobs almost every day has its advantages. Hehehehehe.' As he poured even more speed on he heard the distinct sound of kunai whizzing through the air towards him. On reflex he ducked low to the ground and managed to dodge the kunai by centimeters. 'That was close.' The young boy thought. Then the noise came again and he knew that they were too close for him to dodge this time. He closed his eyes as he waited for the biting of steel to come to his nerves. Instead he heard a shout of pain from a young feminine voice. He turned and saw that a girl about his age had jumped in front of the kunai. He stopped and looked at her in shear confusion. 'Why would she jump in front of those kunai when they were going for me and not someone she knew? Well I can't leave here there to the wraith of the mob.' He shot forward and grabbed the girl bridal style and took off back in the direction of his original destination.

After about twenty minutes of running, a large steel fence came into sight. 'Finally, safety is just ahead. No one will follow me into this forest.' He thought with an evil grin. Just as he was about to start the path into the forest he felt the biting of steel on his flesh. The pain took him by so much surprise that he almost dropped the girl in his arms, but held onto her tightly and refuse to let her go. She had taken the pain for him so he took the pain for her. 'I just hope that with the extra weight that I can still make the jump.' He thought as he looked at the tall fence. 'Well here goes nothing!' He shot towards the one of the trees that were close to the fence with all the extra speed that he had been saving. He literally ran up the tree without use of his chakra and ran off one of the taller branches near the top of the fence and with inhuman strength he pushed off the edge of the branch and he was flying. As he cleared the fence he started a swift decent as gravity took its hold on the two children. As he hit the ground he bent his knees to keep them from breaking, but with the weight of the girl he grimaced as he heard the bones in his legs crack and fell to the forest floor. Pushing through the pain he stood up never letting the girl leave his arms. He slowly and painfully walked farther into the forest. Once he was a good distance into the forest, but still close enough to the edge that the larger… inhabitants wouldn't bother them he set the girl down and slowly looked her over.

The girl was in bad shape. She had several kunai sticking out of her arms and chest and was still bleeding. Naruto took off his shirt and tore it up into long stripes. After that he sat down and started taking the kunai out her body. As the blood started to flow out of the wounds he quickly took up half of the stripes and folded them up into squares. Using the other half of the stripes he bound the squares over her wounds and pulled them tight getting a moan of pain from the girl. It was only then that he noticed the pain that was coming from the back of his left shoulder. He turned his head to the left to see what the cause of his pain was. He saw that there were two kunai settled right over his shoulder blade and could actually feel them scraping the bone underneath them. With his right hand he reached behind his shoulder and pulled them out hard and fast. He gasped as more pain flooded his back causing his eyes to blur with tears. He ripped his tattered jacket into a couple stripes and did the same thing to his back that he had done to the girl. It was a lot more difficult, but he managed to do it.

Once the first aid treatment was done he took a look around the clearing that he had set the girl down in. He saw the creek that he remembered being in the area ran through the clearing. He decided that once the girl woke that she would probably be a bit hungry so he went to the creek and looked into the clear water. He saw several fish swimming up the stream. 'Perfect, looks like we get food when she wakes up.' He grinned. Quick as a cat he swiped his hands through the stream and grabbed two fish. He took a sharp rock that was near the stream and gutted the fish. He had learned the anatomy of the wild life through trial and error. He was sure that if he wasn't immune to most poisoning he would be dead right now. He found a few pieces of dry wood that he could use to start a fire and he also found some of the rocks that he found could produce a spark if hit together. He started the fire and climbed a tree really quick. When he came back down he had two sticks with the fish skewered on them. He placed the sticks on the outside of the fire and had the fish hanging in the flames.

As the fish finished cooking the girl started to wake up to the smell of food. When she sat up Naruto got a look at her features for the first time in the light. The girl had pink hair that was short and put up in a ponytail. It looked a lot like a pineapple to Naruto. She was wearing a simple black tee and long tan jeans. Out of all those features what really cause Naruto's attention were her eyes. Not the color or anything, but the pain that those eyes held. The pain that Naruto's held as well. "Well miss, are you feeling ok?" Naruto asked with concern easily heard in his voice. The girl jumped, noticing for the first time that she was not alone in the clearing. When she saw Naruto she let out a small "eep", started blushing, and nodded her head not trusting her voice. "Well that's a relief, I thought you were dead," Naruto said taking the fish off the fire. "You want one?" He offered. "Y-Y-Yes p-please," she stuttered out. Her face was still red. Naruto got up, handed her the bigger of the two fish (something that didn't go unnoticed by the child) and sat down next to her. After a few minutes of silence Naruto looks at her and says, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," and offers her his hand. After a few seconds of deciding what to do, the girl says, "I'm Kati," and shook his hand losing her stutter. "Nice to meet you Kati-Chan, but how about we put this fire out and head deeper into the forest just in case they decide to come after us?" Naruto says standing up offering his hand to help Kati up. She takes his hand and stands up. Together they kick out the fire and start deeper into the forest.

About five minutes later Naruto gets the feeling that they are being watched by something… less than human. Now don't get me wrong, Naruto had seen a lot in his days in the Forest of Death, but even he didn't see, a huge white cobra jumping out of the bushes at them, coming. He tried to pull Kati out of the way of the huge snake, but they both were still hit by the seven story snake. He saw Kati get knocked out because of the weight behind the impact. Now if you've ever been hit by a moving mountain, this would still be harder. Picture a huge snake, which weighs more than the Hokage monument, speeding at you in the speeds of 100 kilometers per hour, then getting hit in the head by said snake… not fun. Naruto was sent into the ground as the large snake slithers over him and he tried to fight the darkness thinking, 'All those beatings to die to a huge fucking snake, and right when I finally found a friend…'

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Naruto starts to come back into the world he notices that he isn't in the hospital or in the Forest of Death so he says, "Where am I?" Not expecting an answer imagine his face when he hears a loud demonic voice saying, **"You are in you mindscape Kit." **"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent reply. **"You're in your mindscape Kit, your mind, and if you can't realize that you aren't worthy of being my container!" **the deep demonic voice was starting to scare the young Uzumaki who still had no idea where the voice was coming from. **"Look to your right Kit and come closer… I wish to see your face." **Naruto stood up and turned to the right. He saw huge metal bars that looked like they were strong and made of pure gold. He started towards the gate, feeling no sense of danger coming from that direction. Growing up being beaten by mobs had more than one advantage. He had learned early in his life how to sense danger almost a mile away, literally. Walking towards the gate he saw a large pile of shifting red fur. He realized that it was a huge fox with… NINE TAILS! He stopped and started to look at the gate with fear. Naruto steeled himself and started towards the gate again. 'If this is the Kyubbi… he doesn't look too mean. In fact he looks kind of cuddly.' Naruto thinks as he keeps walking forward. **"I LOOK CUDDLY?! IF I LOOK CUDDLY THEN I'M A FEmale… wait I am a female… oops." **The now proclaimed female Kyubbi trailed off. "WAIT YOU'RE A GIRL?!" Naruto shouted. **"What do you find it so hard to believe that the strongest creature in the world is a woman?" **"No… I just didn't realize that with such a deep and… you know… guyish voice… you were a girl," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Now that I think about it… it makes a lot more sense actually. You were probably the one healing me all the time and since you did that it means you like me or your motherly instincts kicked in seeing such a young boy being almost killed daily. Along with the fact that you're hovering protectively over what looks like an image of me…" Naruto says as he gets closer to the female demon fox and sees a perfect copy of Naruto sleeping under her tails. When he stops at the gate the image disperses in a trail of smoke. **"If you were my size you would have a deep and guyish… as you so kindly put it… voice too, but that would be a compliment to you since you are a male. Anyway, you're right on all three reasons… I like you because you have spunk, you don't see that a lot these days, my motherly instincts did kick in when I saw you in pain, and yes it was my chakra that healed you, though it's not really chakra more like demonic energy, but that's more for later. It will take a bit for my chakra to heal you so in the meantime, do you have any questions?" **"Only one… Hwy did you attack the village?"

_**CANNON EXPLANATION **_(It's too troublesome to write it when you have already heard it so many times believe it!)

After the reason that Kyubbi had attacked the village was unveiled, Naruto looked her straight in the eyes and said three words. "Okay. You're forgiven." With those three simple words Kyubbi started to shrink and started morphing. After a few seconds a beautiful girl ran out from behind the bars and tackled Naruto to the ground. As soon as the girl had hit him she started to hug him tight sobbing into his neck. Naruto, to say the least, was shocked. He had never had someone hug him before. Unsure what to do, he let his instincts take over. His arms circled around her saying soothing words and he started subconsciously stroking her hair. After about thirty minutes of the girl crying on him, she stopped and looked up at him with teary eyes. "How can you forgive me so easily? After all, everything that happened to you is really my fault." Naruto's sympathetic eyes hardened and for a second she was scared that he was going to push her away and hurt her. What he said shocked her to her core, "I don't ever… and I mean ever… hear you blaming yourself for something you had no control over. If there is anyone who deserves the blame it's that damn Uchiha, Madara, or the villagers, but not you. You never personally caused me pain. Except the death of my kaa-san and my tou-san, but I already said you're forgiven and I meant what I said. You shouldn't be crying over all this. If ANYTHING I should be apologizing for my dad's actions, he sealed you into me after your first few minutes of freedom since before Mito Senju." His words made Kyubbi start bawling again. It was the first time in… forever… that a human had understood her. She had told him how she was knocked out of the control of Madara's eyes in the last few minutes of the battle and how she had fought despritly to stay out of a seal again, but now she was glad she had been sealed because she got to meet one, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto started to fade from the mindscape. Seeing this the Kyubbi yelled, "Naruto please don't leave me alone in here much longer… I couldn't stand it if I never saw you again!" "Don't worry… I'll find a way to talk to you again and I'll also find a way for you to walk in a human body again. Those are promises…" Naruto faded from the mindscape. "Naruto," Kyubbi whispered with a small smile gracing her face as she closed her eyes.

Naruto woke to the sound of an owl cooing in the night air. Looking around at his surroundings he saw Kati lying in the river bank face down. Getting up he rushes to her side to see that her head was bleeding and got down on his knees. She started to stir a little and her eyes floated open. "Naruto," she whispered, "I know that I'm dying right now. So let me just tell you that I am an orphan too. I was sealed with the Kyubbi inside of me. No one knew that I had her in me. I was born at the same time you were and the Fourth sealed her Yang part inside of me. Ever since I saw all the glares and beatings you were given I was hurt on the inside. I had wanted to step in and help you but I could never get to you. I knew that the moment I saw you… I loved you." With those last words Naruto's only friend in the entire world died in his arms. "NO KATI! YOU CAN'T DIE I JUST GOT YOU! YOU CAN'T DIE NOW!" These words echoed through the entire village. Only two people recognized the voice. "Naruto?" Itatchi and the Third looked up. Itatchi body flickered into the Hokage's office. "Old man, where is Naruto?!" Itatchi asked/shouted. "I was going to ask you the same thing! I'm going to find him… you coming?" The Third asked. "Hai, I'm coming… you'd have to send me to the Shigami to stop me!" Itatchi said. "Plus, my eyes will find him faster. I just have to get within 1000 yards and I'll see him." "Then let's get going!" the Hokage shouted. "ANBU I want you to spread out and find Naruto Uzumaki and make sure each patrol has an Uchiha and a Hyuuga. I don't want any harm to come to him!" "Hai Hokage-sama!" with that the four ANBU in the Hokage's office disappeared in a body flicker. As soon as the ANBU had left Itatchi and the Hokage felt a very large burst of demonic chakra in the air around the Forest of Death. "Did the seal break?!" the kage shouted. "I don't think so, but it seems that Naruto is drawing on a lot of its power! We need to get to him fast so we can stop it!" Itatchi shouts as a loud demonic voice shouted out **"I'M GOING TO FLATTEN THIS FOREST AND KILL THAT SNAKE! THEN I'M COMING FOR YOU KONOHA!"**

Back with Naruto a red cloak had formed around him as his anger drew out the power of Kyubbi. In his mind he heard **"Naruto, please! Don't do this! My chakra will start to heal her as long as it's in this state and you keep physical contact with her!" **As Naruto starts to calm down some the red chakra starts to heal the only person who had ever loved him aside from Kyubbi. Soon Kati's body also started to glow red and the power of Naruto's tailed beast cloak increased tenfold. 'Kyubbi, what's happening?' **"It seems that you're absorbing Kati's portion of my power into your body. It's giving itself up to you to save her! If she didn't have that half of my power inside her she would have died as soon as the snake ran over her." **'So it's giving itself up to save its host?' **"In essence… yes. It's purging itself from her body to heal Kati as it gets sent into your body increasing the healing she is receiving from you." **Soon with all the power that was forming around the two six year olds, all the chakra around the two started to form a red transparent ball of pure chakra around them. This was the sight the Third and Itatchi found when they finally found Naruto. A white tear in the fabric of time formed above the two and the chakra ball containing the two children started to go into the hole in time and space. When it was completely through it closed leaving two stunned people looking where the two had just been. Tears formed on Itatchi's face as he whispered, "Goodbye, Naruto."

**AN wow that was a long update for such a long story. It took me forever to get the idea of how to get them to the other world without the man in black taking them. I didn't want them to pop up in the same place that Percy was. I wanted them to pop up in a place where there was enough room for Kyubbi to train them. I want them to learn how to use their chakra first before heading to Camp Half-Blood. Right now not even the Olympian gods know where they are. Will update again soon. Pray that I don't start acting like anymore of the characters from Naruto… would suck if I started yelling things about the flames of youth. See you all next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about the VERY long update time… my computer broke down while I was typing and I lost all data in the file on this chapter… then I had to wait for the computer to get fixed and when it did get fixed my parents decided that we needed some Family Bonding time (That was a new thing for me… never did spend much time with my family) and we spent a week up in the hills around my home town. Well I'm done ranting now so we can get onto the story.**

Naruto Son of the Gods Chapter Three

Naruto and Kati were standing in a large field looking at one another waiting for the other to make the first move. It had been two years since they entered the new world and to say the least, it was interesting. It had taken two months for the four year old orphans to get used to the idea that they were in a new world and that they had been moved through time and space to get there using a technique that even Kyubbi didn't know existed. Now they, at first, had to try and figure out the new language on their own before they were pulled into their mindscape (yep between the two there was only one mindscape) and Kyubbi implanted the full knowledge into their thick skulls. If they didn't share any other traits it was their thick-headedness, but they did share many different traits that will be looked into more in the future.

Naruto in the end was the first to make a move. He always hated the pre-battle waits as he had taken to calling these battles of patients before the actual combat started. He moved forward at an incredible speed, but not so fast that his counterpart Kati couldn't see him as he moved. He closed the distance and when in for a quick left straight punch heading for her solar plexus. Over the last two years they had more of a teacher than they ever did back in Konoha. Kyubbi had taught them many different styles that all worked for the two. Right now Naruto could easily win just by defending, but he wanted to let Kati get her workout just like he did. Naruto was in his personalized dragon stance and Kati slipped into the counterstyle, the snake stance. If Anko from T&I was there she would have been jealous of the way that Kati moved in the style of the former sannin Orochimaro (I don't know how to spell his name, but it won't matter until they head back to Konoha, but if someone could tell me… that would be awesome). Kati was moving in ways that shouldn't be possible, but hey, when you got a giant fox in you that can move in ways that rival the flexibility of the Nibi, you tend to be on the flexible side. Kati the suddenly struck at Naruto after dodging to the side of another punch that would make her bones powder. Naruto had the speed to rival Guy and the power to make his punches seem like a declawed kitten was trying to punch you. Needless to say if he was attacking, get the fuck out of the way and run unless you can counter him. As the punch came at him Naruto dropped into the turtle stance and took the hit on his arm instead of to his temple like it was originally going to hit. In his personal dragon stance he had found that he had unintentionally made it so that he could move from one style to the next instantly making his moves completely unpredictable. After taking the hit to the arm he slid into the Strong Fist style of Miato Guy and did a dancing leaf shadow to get behind her and threw her from where she was by her arm into the ground beneath her. Kati hit the ground and was having a hard time getting up. Thus he ended another short spar that usually ended with Kati six feet under, literally, in a hole that she made when he threw her.

"Naruto! Kati! Dinner's ready!" A young girl called to her two adopted siblings. Yep, Naruto spent four years getting chased by the villagers and not two hours in this new world and he was adopted, oh the irony.

"We're coming Annabeth (Sp?)! Just let me get Kati out of this hole!" Naruto shouted back to her.

"Honestly, how do those two make such large holes and fill them instantly?" Annabeth muttered to herself. She was a naturally curious child and she had tried to watch them spar, but her father always said it was too dangerous for even him to watch. After the long argument she had bet that she would find out their secret before he did. He didn't take the bet seeing as she probably would. Dr. Chase knew that they were from another world. He had been visited by Athena herself who told him that they were like Annabeth and that they would have to make it to camp before the others if possible. Dr. Chase had taken them in and they had grown on him. He really didn't want to let them leave, but his wife, Annabeth's step mom didn't want them around. According to her all three of the "demon brats" should be kicked out of the house and live on their own. She never knew how far from the truth on those three she was. All three were demigods. They all knew this too. Kyubbi had told Kati and Naruto, and then they told Annabeth. She was skeptical at first but then they pulled her into their mindscape to have a conversation with Kyubbi. She soon believed them and had stayed away from them for a while before she was ready to talk again. Naruto and Kati had believed that they had scared her away so they had taken to spending a lot of time alone with one another, until she wanted to know why they were avoiding her.

*FLASH BACK*

Naruto and Kati were walking out the door after thanking Mrs. Chase for the food when they were stopped by Annabeth. "Kati, Naruto, why are you two avoiding me now?" she demanded.

"We scared you away from us and you didn't want to talk about it. We know that you don't see us as your brother and sister anymore. So why are you rubbing it in our faces saying we've been avoiding you?" Kati's words were laced with too much venom for a five year old girl. She had a large vocabulary and usually hid it with simple words like the ones she used then.

"Scared me? What do you mean? I was trying to get it through my head that I was a demi god that has a brother and sister that are from another world and that my bother has a Nine-Tailed fox demon 'sealed' in his body and a sister that used to have half of it in her before it entered his body to save her life. You didn't scare me away; you just gave me a lot to mull over in MY head." Annabeth stated.

"So you're not scared by the fact that I have a fox in my body that would make Typhon look like a teddy bear?" Naruto asked.

"Not in the slightest… you forget that I met her and had a nice LONG conversation with her. She's really not that scary after you meet her."

"Oh, well… ummmm… that's certainly one of the easier meetings that have happened in my brain." Naruto laughed.

They headed back inside and up to Annabeth's room laughing all the whole way there. Dr. Chase looked up from his desk with a small smile on his face. _Looks like they finally learned that Annabeth just wanted to think about it for a little bit before deciding what she thought on that matter and that not everyone is like the people from their world._ He thought to himself as he started working on his model of a battle from WW 2.

*FLASHBACK END*

Naruto and Kati were sitting out on the lawn in front of the Chase family's house. They usually sat out there rather than sitting at the table with Dr. Chase's wife. She hated them and they didn't hold it against her. She was like the less violent civilians back in Konoha. She just threw them out of the house whenever Dr. Chase would let her, which wasn't very often, and he never let her throw Annabeth out. Annabeth was out there with them since where they went she usually wasn't that far behind them. In fact, the only time she wasn't with them were two times a day, when they were sparring and when they were sleeping. Annabeth was eating some pasta that Mrs. Chase had made while Naruto and Kati were eating something that looked like a steak but had a different smell to it. "Naruto, what are you two eating?" Annabeth asked. Naruto look up as he was finishing his mystery meat steak in record time with Kati not that far behind him.

He swallowed and said, "Just some deer that came too close during our target practice." Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy.

"You, killed that deer with those sharp little sticks you throw?" she asked like there was no way that they could kill a deer with a pointed stick. "Wait don't answer that, you can fill holes instantly and we never see what happens when you two spar." Annabeth was still trying to figure out the mysteries that happened around the two siblings that she had. Naruto and Kati shared a look and laughed at her pout that had made its way to Annabeth's face as she started going over possible ways for the mysterious things the two had done. Annabeth's face turned sour as she began to think about her home. "Naruto, Kati, I have something I want to tell you two." Naruto and Kati stopped laughing as they saw the seriousness of what she as going to say. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I'm leaving, tonight." She turned her head away and flinched in the thoughts that they were going to shout at her.

"Well that's nothing new; we've been ready for days."

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN READY FOR DAYS?" Annabeth shouted.

Kati sighed and said, "You've been up in your room putting clothes and extra food in your backpack and going over a list that you hid in your closet behind the hidden door that has your backpack and list in it along with a large bronze hammer. You think you can hide that sort of stuff from us? As for us being ready for days, we're coming with you. Do you think we miss the glares that are directed at all three of us by your step mother?"

"You really mean that? You're coming with me? How are you ready? You're not carrying anything. You don't have a place to hide your stuff which means that you have everything with you…" she stopped talking as Naruto and Kati both pulled out a large pack each out of what seemed like thin air. "Okay. How the fuck did you do that?"

Naruto looked at her in surprise. "Did you just… SWEAR?!"

Annabeth got a large blush on her face. She was little miss perfect. She didn't misbehave, she didn't swear, she didn't even cause trouble, yet here she was using foul language at the simple act of unsealing their packs. Then she nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Naruto and Kati sweat dropped. After several seconds they shrugged and said in unison, "We unsealed our packs." They said this as if it explained everything.

"Unsealed?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. We unsealed our packs. Didn't you ever want to know what these marks on our shoulders and wrists were for?" Kati asked.

"Well, yeah, but you were always so secretive and you didn't tell me anything about everything else you did so why would you tell me what those were for?" Annabeth retorted.

"Because these are one of the things we planned on showing you if you could do a couple things that we could." Naruto replied. On this note, Annabeth shut up. She REALLY wanted to know how they did this and if she could learn she would listen without a sound. "These are called seals. They let you do all sorts of things like put something in a pocket world or a time space continuum. They can up a barrier around you too. Seals are one of several arts that we practice called jutsu. This is called Fuinjutsu (sp?), or Sealing jutsu, but we'll tell you more on the road. We're going somewhere I know we'll be safe, or at least trained to defend ourselves from the creatures you see. We leave at midnight for Camp Half-Blood."

Later that night Annabeth was waiting for Naruto and Kati to show up in her room. She kept looking from the clock to the door. Exactly when the clock hit midnight there was a tapping at her window she looks and sees Naruto and Kati sitting outside her window. She was on the third floor of the house with no fire escape and she was thinking. _How the hell did they get up there?_ She walked over to her window and let them in. Silently she grabbed her pack and handed it to Naruto he took it and sealed it into his sealing tattoo (it will just be called one of his tattoos from now one). He then turned to her and picked her up bridal style and nodded to Kati. They walked over to her window and Annabeth started to say, "What are you doi…" she was cut off as Naruto jumped from the window to the ground holding her like she was a little doll. He landed without a sound and Kati jumped too landing next to him. Annabeth was stunned into silence. They were 100 yards from her house and they were on ground level. _We just jumped from twenty feet off the ground 100 YARDS! HOW THE FUCK DID THEY DO THAT? _This was the thought running through her mind as Naruto and Kati took off at a dead sprint with Naruto still holding Annabeth.

When they finally stopped Naruto let the soon to be sick Annabeth slip from his grasp as he gently set her on her feet. Annabeth ran from him and started to lose her dinner. Kati glared at Naruto and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… I kind of forgot that she wasn't that used to the speeds we're used to…" he said.

As Annabeth finished losing her lunch (dinner), she looked at Naruto and Kati," What in the nine rings of HELL was that?"

Naruto sighed at the glare he got from Kati, _looks like she picked up on some of the language I use._ Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay Annabeth, this is going to sound crazy, or at least crazier than usual," he grunted as he got a swift elbow from Kati, "but what I say right now, is completely true." He took another deep breath and once again let it out slowly. "We are not from this world." Annabeth didn't look surprised by this, I mean this world did NOT have giant fox demons living in a kid's body and this world didn't have these 'seals'.

She nods her head after a moment and lets the bombshell drop, "Yeah I kind of already guessed that part, but I want to know how you can run that fast and jump that far without your body crushing under the pressure of the air around you."

Naruto and Kati faceplanted. Then got up and said confused, "You've got to be kidding me. I just thought that you weren't used to those speeds, but no one in this world can run that fast? Man I guess I shouldn't take off the gravity seals that we're wearing." Naruto nodded.

"Yea if you can't stand that I guess that we shouldn't even tune down the gravity seals. I mean if can't deal with that speed it's nothing compared to the speed without our level fourteen gravity seals off. I mean running with fourteen times less gravity than we just did it might be too much for her body to handle and it might implode after moving at that speed."

Annabeth just looks at the two in shock. "Hold on you're moving in FOURTEEN TIME THE GRAVITY THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE?!"Kati sigh (they seem to be doing that a lot lately) and told Annabeth to sit down.

"I guess it's time for you to hear the whole story about where Naruto and I come from…"


End file.
